The present invention pertains to the field of neoplastic diseases theraphy. In particular, the present invention refers to the synergic anticancer effect displayed by an anthracycline derivative administered in combination with at least another pharmaceutical substance effective in anticancer theraphy.
Cancers are a leading cause of death in animals and humans; surgery, radiation and chemotherapy are the useful means to fight cancers.
In particular, combined chemotheraphy, designed to treat cancer by using more than one drug in combination or association, is a well accepted modality of treatment of neoplastic diseases.
Several efforts have been and are still being undertaken in order to select antitumor combinations more and more active and safe to be administered to a patient suffering from a cancer.
The increase of the antitumor efficacy of a known antitumor compound by administering the same in combination with one or more different antitumor compounds in order to obtain a therapeutic synergy, is a strongly felt need in the field of anticancer theraphy.
The present invention fulfill such a need by providing an anthracycline derivative which a is morpholinyl anthracycline, administered in combination with at least another pharmaceutical substance effective in anticancer theraphy, so that a synergistic effect can be revealed.